


How to go from Manservant to Court Sorcerer in ??? easy steps

by writingmybest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon Era, Everyone lives bc i said so, Magic Revealed, Merlin brought Lances soul back in Lancelot du loc, My first fic, Relationship Study, i have no idea where in the time line this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmybest/pseuds/writingmybest
Summary: During an attempt to rescue Elyan and Leon from King Aurelius, everyone is captured, but when Lancelot and Merlin are forced to battle Aurelius' champion and Lancelot is injured, Merlin makes the decisions to save him using magic. What unfolds is a study into the relationship Merlin has with every member of the Round Table ( plus Gwen) and how Merlin goes from manservant to warlock to Court Sorceror in the eyes of his chosen family.Hello, this is my first legitimate fanfic and the first chapter is Short but I'm just testing the waters to see how you guys receive this idea. I'm excited to hear from you guys so don't be shy!
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr on my main blog: @briefly-enchanting-coffee  
> and my side writing blog: @brieflyenchantedcoffeesideblog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin POV

The rescue mission wasn’t going as planned. Merlin kneels over Lancelot in the mud of the fighting arena of King Aurelius, the knight’s ribs and thigh creating a pool of blood from each arrow wound, an unfair tactic to turn the fight in favor of Aurelius’ so-called champion. Pressing a hand to the torso wound, Merlin uses the other to send the ‘champion flying’ across the arena, knocking him unconscious and the crowd gasping. As the King’s guard is ordered to enter the arena with the wounded knight and warlock, Arthur and the remaining knights of the round table storm the entertainment center. Shouts of battle and the clashing of swords falls onto the deaf ears of Merlin as he struggles to keep Lancelot conscious.

“Lance, hey, you’re okay, I got you, you’re okay,” Merlin pulls the arrow from Lance’s thigh and wraps a torn strip of his own shirt tightly just above the wound, “okay, I need you to- Lance, no Lancelot, no, no, no!” 

The wheezing gasps of air Lancelot are able to summon into his lungs are proof of the thing Merlin desperately wanted to be a lucky miss: the arrow has pierced Lancelot’s lungs. With a bang of the arena door, Merlin instinctively calls a protective dome over himself and Lancelot. Heart pounding, Merlin forces himself to recall every healing spell he’s ever learned. With gold eyes and a frantic need to save his first friend, the noblest of all of them who he has already brought back once before, he prays to anyone that’ll listen to him that this works, 

**“** **_In his verbis vos amici mei sana!”_ ** _ ‘Please...please not again’ _

The most painful 5 seconds of Merlin’s life slinks by as Lancelot lay motionless and Merlin becomes aware of the cold silence around him as his other friends, his chosen family, stand around him, swords still draw even in loose hands. Merlin makes eye contact with Arthur first who stands in front of him, anger and confusion set in his jaw and brow. 

“I can expl-”

He is interrupted by Lancelot’s sudden gasping as the tint of blue fades from his cheeks and he slowly sits up. In Merlin’s relief, the protective dome disappears and Lancelot pulls Merlin into a soft, one-armed hug. 

“Thank you, my friend,” Lancelot pulls away, wincing at the injury in his leg as he shifts to look at their audience. “Merlin…” It is Gwaine who speaks first, anger lacing his voice, 

“So you’re a sorcerer then. And it what, just slipped your mind to tell us that before we swore to protect you?” Merlin winces as he hears what Gwaine really means but is too angry to properly say,  _ ‘before  _ **_I_ ** _ swore to protect you’ _

“It isn’t like that, Gwaine, I-... I was born with magic and, and I only ever use it for good,” Merlin turns to look at Arthur, “For Arthur, I swear. This is not how I wanted you all to find out, believe me, but I couldn’t let Lance die! Not again…”

Lancelot places a firm hand on Merlin’s shoulder, taking it as a touch of comfort Merlin turns to him, only to see Lancelot try to haul himself up, barely succeeding even using Merlin as a crotch. 

“Lancelot! What are you doing, your leg is-” 

“If you seek to punish him, you must go through me first. Merlin is a good man and a loyal friend who has only ever done what he can to help us.” Lancelot’s interruption shocks everyone in the room, mouths falling open when he draws his sword. Percival sheaths his sword, only sadness on his face. Gwaine follows suite, still angry but not willing to hurt his only own first friend. Elyan and Leon eye Arthur, waiting for a reaction or an order. All eyes are on Arthur as he steps forward, sword-swinging loosely at his side, until he is right in front of his wounded knight and magical manservant. 

The clang of metal against metal and Gwaine’s shout of “Bastard!” startles everyone, Lancelot easily blocking the strike Arthur attempted as Gwaine redraws his own weapon. With a nod, Arthur backs away, 

“We will settle this in Camelot, until then Lancelot and Gwaine are revoked of their knighthood and Merlin,” a deep sigh is heaved from his chest, “you will be treated as a potential threat to Camelot. Bind him.” Arthur finally sheaths his own weapon and leaves the arena. Leon follows, 

“Sire, are you sure this is how you wish t-” Arthur spins on his heel, a sharp finger pointed at Leon’s face.   
  


“It is not wise to question my judgment right now, Sir Leon. Do as I have ordered.” Hard steps echo as their King leaves them, three conflicted knights, two dishonored ex knights, and a warlock with the weight of a failed destiny crushing down on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In his verbis vos amici mei sana" - "With these words, I heal you, my friend" in Latin


	2. Arthur's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur leaves the group to privately react to the betrayal and Gwaine decides to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's POV

The bright dawn feels like a mockery to Arthur as he finally arrives outside King Aurelius’ castle. What had begun as a simple rescue somehow resulted in more pain than Arthur thought imaginable, Merlin has magic, has had magic their entire friendship apparently. After everything they had been through together, after all the betrayals Merlin had watched Arthur go through, the pain and sorrow Arthur had felt, had been  _ comforted _ by Merlin… 

Arthur chokes on the sob that forced itself up, chest heavy as everything crashes in on him: his best friend has the very magic that has hurt him his entire life and two of his best knights, his friends, chose a sorcerer over him. Hot tears escape down Arthur’s face as the boiling pot in his chest overflows with anger and guilt, betrayal and pain. The judgments were harsh, he knows that, but he can’t go back on them, not yet at least. He wonders if Gwaine will even accept knighthood from him again after this, Merlins betrayal hitting him just as hard. The likelihood of Gwaine disappearing from Camelot is high, he has moved his entire life and his king and best friend just cast him out. Arthur will have to keep an eye on him as they journey home. As for Lancelot… Arthur doesn’t know how to feel about him, he didn’t seem surprised at Merlin’s magic, even thanked him with an embrace that seemed almost familiar between the two. Lancelot, injured and brought back from the brink of death moments earlier, had risen and declared loyalty to a sorcerer in front of them all… Arthur knew as soon as Lancelot made to rise that he would defend Merlin, the block only confirming it for the others. 

_ ‘I can’t order their execution, Gwen would never forgive me’  _

Arthur’s stomach turns at the thought, his throat tightening as a new wave of sobs breaks through. A scream escapes him, 

“I hate this! I hate this, I hate!” Gasping for breath, Arthur realizes he can’t even say the lie, no matter how much he wants to make it true. He can’t hate them, he can’t feel anything for them but the love they have built over the years of battle and life together and now the overwhelming sense of loss at the shattered trust embedded into his chest like 100 arrows. Collapsing onto a boulder nearby, Arthur covers his face with shaking hands, attempting to steady his breathing and calm himself before the other emerged from the castle. 

_ ‘Keep it together, Arthur, shows of weakness like this are pathetic.’ _ His father’s voice is a faint echo after so many years, but still there regardless. Taking a halted deep breath in, he shoves the palm of his hands into his eyes, willing the tears to stop and his breath to become smooth as he finally hears his three remaining knights escort the others out of the castle to join him in the rising sun as their own emotions continue to sink. Arthur rises as he sees Leon’s curls emerge into the light, Elyan and Gwaine on either side of Merlin, his hands tied with a simple rope. Elyan walks closely beside Merlin, a hand hovering over his lower back in case he trips. Or tries to run. Gwaine walks beside Merlin as well, but everyone can see the invisible wall between them as though the sorcerer had once again summoned a barrier to shield himself. Percival is the last to walk out of the castle’s doors, Lancelot in his arms like a child, or a newlywed bride. The jab dies on the back of Arthur’s tongue, the circumstances causing the normal humor to feel bitter. Leon is stood in front of him now, his oldest friend studying his red-rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks. There is very little he has ever been able to hide from Leon. 

_ ‘Maybe I should have taken lessons from Merlin,’ _ Arthur thinks bitterly before turning away from Leon and begins walking toward where they had left the horses. He doesn’t have to look back to know that Leon, Elyan, Merlin, and Percival all follow him silently, but he isn’t surprised when Gwaine calls out, 

“Hey, Princess, I’m not your knight anymore. And since I don’t very well fancy executions, I’m going to be on my way.” With his declaration, Gwaine removes his torn, filthy, red Camelot cape,  _ ‘How symbolic _ ’, and tosses it onto the boulder Arthur had been sitting on moments ago. Merlin and Percival step toward Gwaine together, an accidental synchronization developed from years of friendship.

“Gwaine, please, you know how Arthur is, he is upset and hurt, as I know you all are, but I’m sure he will restore your knighthood once we return to Camelot.” A spike of anger shoots through Arthur’s spine at Merlin’s words, no matter how accurate they are. 

“Do not speak for me, Merlin. Gwaine, if you truly wish to leave then I understand, but return to Camelot with us first and get your things. And say goodbye to Gwen, you know how upset she will be should you not return.”  _ ‘if I can get him to Camelot, I can convince him to stay.’ _ Gwaine’s scowl deepens at the reminder of Gwen, but it’s the look of hate in his eyes that causes Arthur’s stomach to turn.

“I will not return and witness the execution. Give my regards to the Queen.” Gwaine begins walking in the opposite direction, panic gripping Arthur’s heart,  _ ‘I can’t let anyone else leave me.’ _

“There will be no executions upon our return to Camelot,” Arthur hesitates before look at Merlin, “you have my word.” The tension Merlin had been carrying seemed to ease slightly, his shoulders dropping as a puff of breath seems to be pulled from his chest. Gwaine stops, his back still to them but his head turned to look back at them. Percival sets Lancelot gently down onto the boulder with Gwaine’s cape before softly walking to meet Gwaine where he stands, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and turning Gwaine to face him. 

“Come on, Gwaine, no unfinished business anymore. You swore it to yourself you’d be better. Now is that time.” Gwaine’s jaw is set, clenched like the tightly laced corsets the women he fancies wear. Percival nudges his head back to the group as everyone waits with hopeful anticipation. With a heavy sigh, Gwaine’s carefree mask is hoisted back onto himself. 

“I suppose I do owe Her Majesty one more flower.” Gwaine smacks Percival’s large bicep with a cupped hand and moves back with the group, taking hold of Merlins bound hands and pulling the sorcerer with him in the direction of the horses. A collective sigh is let out as the group remains together, broken and hurt, but as long as they’re together the collective belief seems to be that they will be okay. Percival picks Lancelot back up off the large rock, Gwaines cape folded into Lance’s lap. Arthur motions for everyone to go ahead of them, taking up the rear as he tries to sort out how exactly he is going to sort this mess.


End file.
